playstationallstars2_alexray35fandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke Dunbar
Zeke Dunbar is a major character from the inFamous ''series, and appears as a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars 2. To unlock the Zeke finish the story mode of Good Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath. Biography HALF AS LONG.... ...twice as bright. Zeke has been best friends wth Cole MacGrath ever since the two were in high school together. Zeke helps Cole in various ways using his knowledge in electrical engineering, providing some back up with his pistol, and most importantly, providing spiritual support for Cole as his only friend after the Empire City Quarantine, for better or for worse. Zeke was also the one who built Cole's amp. THE LEGACY OF ZEKE DUNBAR *''inFamous'' *''inFamous 2'' *''inFamous: Festival of Blood'' Arcade Opening Zeke is sitting in a bar as a girl walks up and sits by him. He tries to hit on her, but she ignores him. Once he tells her that he knows Cole MacGrath, she gets interested and asks where he is. Zeke tells her that he's off on some mission, and proceeds to tell her about the time he and Cole were invited to a special event, one with people from all over the universe. Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Zeke narrates how he defeated Polygon Man and it cuts back to the bar. The girl tells Zeke that he's a good storyteller and begins to leave with him until Cole arrives. The girl leaves with Cole and tells Zeke that it was an entertaining story. It then cuts back to Zeke, releasing Polygon Man's power as he gets up to follow them. Gameplay Zeke would rely on guns and other weapons due to the fact he is never seen fighting in the series. In addition to weaponry he borrows from the Militia, Zeke also gains weapons used by the vampires in Festival of Blood'' and his own new design of the amp.' Movelist *'Brutal Combo' - - Zeke performs a series of basic, yet clumsy, punches. *'Amp Combo' - or + - Zeke swings a double-sided cattle prod. *'Double Grenade' - + *'Drop Kick' - + *'Air Drop Kick' - (Air) *'Air Amp Slam' - or + (Air) - Swings his cattle prod in a similar manner to the Spear of Destiny *'Grenade Shower' - + (Air) - Throws four grenades. *'Double Drop Kick' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol' - - Zeke will fire up to four shots of his pistol *'Dunbar Tackle' - or + - Zeke tackles the opponent to the ground and can punch them a couple times *'TBA' - + *'Thunder Flop' - + - Zeke will trip the opponent with his amp and hit them with it. *'Air Pistol Shot' - (Air) *'Air Dunbar Tackle' - or + (Air) - Zeke will tackle the opponent to the ground, falling with them *'Air TBA' - + (Air) *'Thunder Crop' - + (Air) - Zeke slams his amp into the ground like a sword center (Circle Moves) *'Taser' - *'Vampire Shuriken' - or + - Zeke will throw one of the shuriken used by the vampires *'Crossbow' - + - Zeke fires a vampire's crossbow *'Phosphorus Mine' - + - Zeke drops a White Phosphorus Mine *'Air Taser' - (Air) *'Air Vampire Shuriken' - or + (Air) *'Air Crossbow' - + (Air) (Aimable) *'Air Phosphorus Mine' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Dunbar Slam' - or *'Over-the-Shoulder Toss' - *'Dunbar Flip' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Taunts *'Double Agent:' Zeke points his fingers like a gun and says, "Zeke Dunbar: Double Agent" *'Surrender!:' Zeke points his gun and says, "Surrender, you deviant sub-human homo sapiens!" *'Easy Going:' Zeke takes a sip of beer and stretches. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"You guys asked for it!" **"I can't let Cole have all the fun." **"You're all goin' down!" *'Prematch:' **"Zeke Dunbar: Double Agent." **"How the hell did I get into this?" **"That's right, you better run!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Awesome!" **"This'll work." **"Yeah, just what I needed." **"I gotta get one of these." **"Nice!" *'Using Trident Amp:' **"Take this!" *'Using The Dunbar Beam:' **"I call it: The Dunbar Beam!" *'Using The Militia's Secret Weapon:' **"It's time to blow you away!" *'Successful KO:' **"I gotcha!' **"Not bad for a non-Conduit, right?" **"Whew. That was close." **"You might get a touch of the melanoma, but hell, you're sick already." **"Another one down." **"I taught Cole that one!" **"I ain't Cole, but I'll still kick your ass." **"Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is the man!" *'Respawn:' **"Cole. I could use a little help, buddy." **"Alright, now you aksed for it." **"You ain't gotta pick on the guy with no powers." **"Don't shoot my ass!" **"(coughs)...fit as a fiddle." **"I'm fine." **"Ah hell." *'Special Quotes' **'When fighting Good Cole MacGrath:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA **'When fighting Evil Cole MacGrath:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA **'When fighting Nix:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA **'When fighting Kuo:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA **'When fighting Kessler:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA Intros and Outros Introduction *'Double Agent': Zeke rolls in and points his fingers like a gun and says, "Zeke Dunbar: Double Agent.". *'TBA': Zeke walks in and cocks his gun and says, "How the hell did I get into this?". *'TBA': Zeke runs in and starts shooting wildly, and then says, "That's right, you better run!". *'TBA': Zeke walks in and stetches, before cocking his gun.. Winning Screen *'TBA': Cracks his knuckles and says, "Cole ain't the only guy you gotta worry about.". *'TBA': Taunts the losers and says, "I just kicked your ass without powers". *'TBA': Sits down on a couch and grabs a beer. *'TBA': Zeke shares a beer with a girl at a bar. Losing Screen *If using TBA: Zeke kneels defeated. *If using TBA: Zeke is seen kneeling and tries to point his gun, but falls over. *If using TBA: Zeke falls asleep on his couch. *If using TBA: A women at a bar slaps Zeke out of his chair. Result Screen *'Win:' Zeke is seen sleeping on his couch. *'Lose: ' Zeke is seen kneeling. Idle Animation Zeke stands holding his pistol in a similar manner to Chris Redfield in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, and will occasionally stretch or yawn. Music Level 3 00:00-00:00 Victory Music *Generic *TBA (00.00 - 00.00) *TBA (00.00 - 00.00) Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: Zeke is swimming normally *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Zeke is floating normally in space. *Sackboy's Level 3: Zeke's icon is in a bubble. Costumes New Marais The default appearance of Zeke from inFamous 2. Alternate colors: *TBA *TBA *TBA Militia Zeke Zeke's outfit from when he acted as a spy in the Militia. Alternate colors: *TBA *TBA *TBA Best Man Zeke wearing the outfit he wore in the photo of Kessler's wedding day. Alternate colors: *TBA *TBA *TBA Minion TBA TBA can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Zeke Dunbar. Trivia *Zeke's arcade mode is nearly identical to the opening and ending of inFamous: Festival of Blood, but replaces the story of Cole being bitten by a vampire with Zeke entering the Battle Royale. ---- *'Article By': LeeHatake93 *'Original Article': Playstation All-Stars FanFiction Royale *'Hepl Articles': Unknow Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:InFamous Category:PSASBR Category:Playstation 3 Characters